Mortals
Mortals is the phrase for all humans in general, rather than its proper, specific meaning "able to die". The words "mortal" and "mortality" just mean to be able to experience death and/or turn into a zombie. Mortality is literally just a fancy word word for "humanity", meaning to be human or just apart of the human race. Mortals are incapable of having tastes or interest for or of zombie food, and find that eating cats is quite disgusting! Disgust means to find something repulsive, or something putrid. It can also be called repulse. In [http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High_Wiki Monster High], their insult word is 'normies' for 'normal' rather than 'mortals', although in the [http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High_(franchise) Monster High franchise], they are sometimes called humans, which this series never does call them by this word, but the word 'humans' is however used to in the books and one time by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood in the special, "Fright On!". They are called normies as a derogatory term for normal in the Monster High original franchise before the reboot, but also used in the reboot. Diet They feed off of doughnuts, fresh, clean meat (meats too clean for a zombie to eat), and plants such as fruits (or plural, sometimes just 'fruit'), and vegetables. Some of them like sweet , sour , tangy , tart or spicy things. Some mortals enjoy salty foods. The more plump ones are greedier when it comes to food. Some too not eat meats and those are called vegetarians, and they consume vegetables, fruit, and tofu. A doughnut was flashed by Dixie Grim and described as "A snack we mortals enjoy" when trying to pursue a bird to leave its nest in "Mummy, I'm a Zombie". Strengths and abilities Though not zombies or any other type of monster, mortals (humans) do have strength of their own, and can be more powerful than believed once one of them puts a good mind to it! They can be somewhat weaker than zombies, but show good strategy and stratum. Some of them are quite fearless. Appearances, looks, and vocal strategum in mortals Mortals are typically shown to have two arms, two hands, ten fingers, ten fingernails, two feet and two legs, ten toes and toenails, one nose with two large nostrils and one large mouth with pink movers called lips. They also typically come in different shades, colors, shapes and sizes. Humans can accept to heat and cold, and do not have weaknesses to water, sunlight, or fire the way zombies do, making them a little stronger and more immune. They can be deep, high-pitched, and in-between. They are more awesome than zombies believe they are! They keep cats as "pets" and friends rather than eat them as food like zombies. Mortals in real life They can come in different things called a "race", meaning what skin tone they have, and what country they come from, or nationality. They are smarter than animals due to language process and adaption. They keep cats as "pets " and friends rather than eat them as food like zombies. They have different skin color also known as "human skin color". Mortals in "Daddy, I'm a Zombie" and "Mummy, I'm a Zombie" * Dixie Grim, a teenage, adolescent mortal with a strong and firm brain, and positive attitude (negative attitude in the first film as a teenager). * Julia, a black-raced mortal with large, puffy hair and a tube top, and dark eyes. * Ray, more anonymous. * Phil and Sophia, Dixie's biological parents. * Alyssa and Melissa (Alyssa and Melissa), two mortal girls who are enemies with Dixie in the first film and pretend to be friends with her in the second film so they can ditch her later and no one would be able to stand her.